Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) is an emerging flat panel display, and is widely used because it has many advantages such as active luminescence, high contrast, thinning ability, fast response, and so on.
In the encapsulation process of Organic Light-Emitting Diode, an packaging adhesive (Filler) should be coated onto a substrate of Organic Light-Emitting Diode. However, in the coating process of the packaging adhesive, it is necessary to consider various factors, namely, coating parameters, to control the thickness of the film layer. Coating parameters related to thickness control of the film layer include rotating speed of the coating roller, kind of the adhesive solution, dripping speed of the adhesive solution, temperature of the adhesive solution, ambient humidity, and so on. When starting to coat the adhesive solution, it is necessary to confirm in order to find the optimum values of the coating parameters. However, it takes a very long time for the coating device to confirm the optimum values, thus causing loss on operation of the coating device.